


Stuck on the Low Road

by constellations (allyoop)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Country & Western, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, Karaoke, M/M, Masturbation, Music, Musicians, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Road Trips, Sex, Sexual Content, Singing, Walk Into A Bar, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop/pseuds/constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is a semi-washed up country singer, known for his whiskey voice and soulful lyrics. Unfortunately his band mates included his wife and when they divorced, he moved to a different state and found a new home in the bottom of a liquor bottle. <br/>Jim is an up and comer with a whole lot of attitude. He's determined to prove himself different from his famous (and infamously dead) father.</p><p>One day, Jim strolls into a karaoke bar in old dusty building that is more rotten wood than gleaming sign. He knows he can get cheap beer and cheap thrills here, so he walks in determined to get drunk and scratch that musical itch he gets. <br/>What he doesn’t expect is hearing a honey voice hum along as he sings at the karaoke mic... a voice attached to the most gorgeous man he's seen in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For extra fun, listen to either Jim's playlist (http://8tracks.com/gingersnapbatch/full-speed-ahead) or Bones' (http://8tracks.com/gingersnapbatch/stuck-on-the-low-road) after reading :)

Jim couldn’t believe his luck. It was like the building was stolen from the pages of one of his beat up novels that bounced around in the backseat of his car. With a crooked handpainted sign reading either “The Drunken Belle” or “The Dunking Balls”, the bar was so off the side of the road that he wouldn’t have seen it if it wasn’t for the stray car lights shooting occasional beams off the building’s sides. It had fallen dark as he drove, getting more and more lost on purpose, hoping each wrong turn would lead him to a place like this. Jim struck gold. This place was a board and brick tomb to country karaoke; a shadow wisp of the nightlife it must have once held. But when the supermart rolled through and built a new town around it, the old side roads got dustier and the watering holes and mom-and-pop stores struggled under the shadow of a shopping metropolis just a highway over.

Jim parked his car (or what he could pretend was parking, since this was just an unmarked cracked-cement lot) and strolled in, thinking he was too early for any real nightlife but also knowing there wasn’t going to be any here whether its 6pm or 10. He ordered beer with a couple sides of tequila, figuring his voice was best when heavily watered down. There was a woman decked in a light-up bachelorette crown at the microphone, crooning like she was a wolf and the empty tables were her moon. It was awful and she was barely singing words, but her group of fellow bedazzled girls applauded as loud as they could through their margarita haze. It was a great crowd for karaoke; no one sober enough to judge quality and no one drunk enough to pick a dumb fight. Jim signed himself up for the slot (with actual pen and paper; he loved it) and took his shots like honey. This was where he shined; in smoke filled rooms with shitty acoustics and faces he knew he’d never see again.

He sidled up to the microphone when he heard his name, leaning against the mic stand like it was a lover, and he tossed a wink at the girls who had just finished their set. There wasn’t anyone else in line behind him, so he decided to take his time and sing the bar through a whole musical arc. He started with a classic, as country as he could get without being born in boots, and launched into the opening words of “Friends in Low Places”. It was a good choice; everyone was still sober enough to hum the words and by the end of the song he knew he had made friends with every patron there. Flashing a winning smile, he moved on to something a little less twangy and a little more modern. He did this in every bar he drifted through; picked a lesser-known song and educated the one or two people still with enough sense left between their whiskey sips to bother to listen. And of course, Jim always picked something in his low range. He knew his strengths and those were sounding like Sinatra after a pack of smokes. The opening of “Apartment Story” started and he bounced along, knowing looking like he was having fun made for a better show. He grinned and tossed his ‘ _darling’_ in the direction of the girls again. Might as well give ‘em a little Jim Kirk special, being bachelorettes and all. He was so distracted attempting to start a one-man-dance party that he didn’t hear it until the song was almost over. A male voice was humming along, not quite as deep, but wonderfully in harmony. He peered around, looking for the source. It wasn’t the barkeep, not with the cigarette dangling from his lips, and it wasn’t the man asleep in a corner booth. He squinted past the stage lights as he finished the last verse and spotted him in the shadows, tapping his foot and watching with a concentration pursed in his lips that looked like humming. Jim was positive it was him; so positive that he stepped down from the stage at the end of the song and pointed at the man.

“Join me?”

He startled, almost dropping the beer that was half way to his lips. “ _Me?_ What d’ya want me for?”

“I heard you humming; you can obviously carry a tune.”

He shook his head, scowling at Jim. “Karaoke’s not my thing. Especially not in front of these folks; I’m not subjugating myself to that type of scrutiny any more.”

Ignoring half of what he was saying, Jim just grabbed the man’s arm and hauled him up with a tequila-influenced naiveté. If either of them had been more sober, there might’ve been a fight in the middle of this empty bar. Fortunately, Jim was cute and this man was tall, dark, and handsome somewhere under his unkempt scruff and scowl. He let himself be pulled on stage by an energetic Jim and a mic appeared in his hand.

“Your pick.”

“ _You_ dragged me up here; why do I gotta do the work?”

“I don’t know what songs you know.”

He reached across Jim and punched in a number in without looking. Jim raised an eyebrow; clearly he hadn’t been completely honest about his karaoke-virgin demeanor.

“Hope you know more than just good ol’ Garth.”

The lyrics to “The Gambler” flashed across the screen and Jim didn’t even bother to sing. He wanted to hear the man after all; he was far too curious to cover up that voice with a duet.

By god was he glad he had just listened. It was a simple song, a perfect kind of karaoke ditty for when you’re too drunk to try complicated melodies. But there was an emotion that tugged at each phrase like a memory despite the man’s slightly slurred words. The man barely looked at the screen; clearly this was familiar territory. Jim watched him; eyes lingering on his lips a little more than was casual and let the song roll through him. The man had a voice that was a scratched record of experience, with the type of soul that pulled you deep into his story. When the song ended Jim could barely slap on a casual grin fast enough to cover the hungry gaze he’s sure his eyes had shown.

His pause was still a little too long. The man raised an eyebrow in a well rehearsed expression and gestured at the screen.

“I though you dragged me here for a duet? I didn’t hear you singing.”

“Oh, well I –“ He absentmindedly flipped through the song choices. “Guess I just wanted to listen to you; figure you out first. Your range, I mean.”

“Uh huh.” He clearly wasn’t convinced.

Jim grinned at a song he spotted. “Speaking of range…”

Jace’s “Bad Things” started playing and Jim swore he saw a blush start on the man’s cheeks. He wondered if he was being _too_ forward; but the tequila in him said it was a good idea and anyways, its not like he’d be staying in this place for longer than another hour (or perhaps just the night… if things worked out).

Jim turned to the man with big wink and jumped right in “ _When you came in the air went out.”_ He made sure his voice had a rumble in it like a bedroom whisper.

Not one to back down, the man stepped closer and held Jim’s gaze. “ _And every shadow filled up with doubt. I don’t know who you think you are-_ “

Jim jumped back in with his low harmony. “ _But before the night is through I wanna do bad things with you_.”

It was like a musical game of chicken. With each verse there was silent challenge of who could stare the longest, who could make those words sound most like a promise. Jim was sure he heard a wolf whistle or two from the audience but he was so focused on the man before him that everything else was just fog. Now standing a mere foot away, Jim could see how long his eyelashes were and how wonderfully those expressive eyebrows framed his eyes. Somehow he found himself at the end of the song, crooning “ _real bad things with you_ ” with such a conviction he was surprised they hadn’t been ushered off the stage and into cold showers yet. The music petered out and neither of them made a move for the songbook so Jim saw his chance.

“So.” He tilted his head. “Wanna talk?”

The man shrugged a little too nonchalantly and followed him offstage. If Jim was honest with himself, he didn’t want to use his mouth for _talking_. Yet he still wanted to learn more about this beautifully voiced stranger. His name, his story… he knew there was a past behind that dusky voice. Jim grabbed two beers from the bar before leading them towards a dark corner with a booth that had seen better days a decade ago. He sat down and dangled a beer like a temptation and the man slid right in next to him to take it from his outstretched hand. His thigh settled just a little too close to Jim’s and the heat of close contact made Jim feel bold again.

“What’s your name?”

“You first.”

Thinking they might be beyond handshakes after that song, Jim let his arm drape softly across the back of the booth and behind the man. “Jim. Nice to meet you…?”

“Leonard.”

“You got a nickname, Leonard?”

“Nope.”

“Hmm. Gotta do something about that.” Jim leaned in, still torn between wanting to learn Leonard’s story or just kiss the breath out of him. “So what’s a voice like yours doing drinking by themselves in a bar like this?”

“What’s a new kid like you doing hitting on strangers in a bar like this?”

Jim was too tipsy and too entranced by every blink of those long eyelashes to even pretend he had any tact left. “You’re so attractive. Like, fucking _gorgeous_.”

Leonard’s eyes popped open. He hadn’t heard such honesty in years. “Thank you? You’re not too bad yourself, Jim.”

“I promise its not the liquor. My eyes work fine.”

“What?”

Beer forgotten on the table, Jim tilted his head until his lips were just centimeters away from Leonard’s and their breaths combined heatedly in the air. “ _Gorgeous_.”

“You can kiss me, you know.” He let a hand trail up to gently cup Jim’s cheek. “If you’re lookin’ for permission.”

“Oh good.” Jim tried to squash his smile down but he couldn’t help it. He kissed Leonard, smile and all, relishing that tingle as their lips met and the soft intake of breath he heard. He pressed in a little closer, leaning fully into Leonard’s side now and wondering just how much he could get away with in the dark of the bar. Trying to regain the upper hand, Leonard tore his mouth away from Jim’s plush lips and nipped a row of kisses down his jaw. Jim threw his head back, laughing breathily as alcohol and exhilaration made him giddy. He slid his free hand slowly up Leonard’s inseam, and cupped Leonard through his jeans and got the moan he had been hoping for.

Leonard rolled his hips against Jim’s palm, loving that long missed friction. “Wait-“ The music changed to some pop song as the bachlorette picked a song to sing again. It knocked him into his senses again. “ _Wait_. Not here, Jim. I’m getting a crick in my side from twisting like this already.”

“Well why didn’t you say something.” Jim winked and swung his leg over until he was straddling Leonard. “This is much better anyways.”

“No, I meant-“ Jim’s lips were back on his, persistent and warm. His palm rubbed harder and Leonard couldn’t help but groan into his mouth. “Not _here._ ”

“I’m not really a bathroom stall type of guy.” He fiddled with Leonard’s belt and flashed him a grin.

“I’ve got a bed nearby.”

Jim hopped off his lap and almost knocked over the table. “Well why didn’t you say so earlier?” He bounced on his heels, a little too tipsy to hide his eagerness.

Leonard threw some money onto the table, feeling like it was the least he could do to thank the barkeep’for his blind eye, and led Jim out the door and into the parking lot. Jim kept touching him the whole way, brushing his hands across his shoulders, his chest, his ass. Reminding Leonard _I’m here, I want you, I need to touch you_. Towards the darkest end of the lot was Leonard’s pickup truck. The license read OLBONES and at this point it was more dust than the blue color it used to be.

“Is there even a backseat?” Jim shot him an incredulous look.

“No, no. It’s the _bed_ of the truck.” He still looked at Leonard in disbelief so he explained further. “Its real comfortable, I promise. There’s blankets and everything.”

Jim shrugged and pulled himself up into the bed. “More room than I thought, I’ll give you that.”

Leonard went in after him. “There’s a cover too if we want more, uh, privacy.”

“Like a tent?” Jim laughed. “Okay Boy Scout, lets go camping.”

Leonard pulled the fabric over them and almost immediately regretted it. He was used to sleeping under this when necessary, but it really didn’t leave a spare inch of room between his body and Jim’s. He crawled over to Jim, going by memory and not sight in the dark space, and found himself right on top of him.

“Well, _hello_.” Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard’s waist and pulled him flush against him. “It’s been a while since I’ve been camping. Remind me how we start a fire again?”

He laughed against Jim’s neck. “Where d’ya find that line? Some 80’s porno?”

“Rude.” He bit lightly against Leonard’s collarbone. “I spent forever coming up with that one. Many long nights with only a candle lighting my room and-“

Leonard dropped his hand to Jim’s crotch and returned the favor from earlier, shutting Jim up in the process. He licked into his mouth, timing each press of his hand with the press of his tongue.

“ _Hey_ -“ Jim gasped, his hand on Leonard’s now, tugging it off. “Mini pause? Need to get out of these clothes.”

“Happily.” Leonard leaned back the few inches he could and pulled his shirt and belt off quickly, and reached for his fly.

“I wanna.” Jim’s hands, now done with their task of getting rid of his shirt and most of his jeans, pulled teasingly at Leonard’s waistband.

“All yours.” He propped himself up by the elbows above Jim’s chest and canted his hips forward. Jim hummed a happy noise and looped his fingers underneath Leonard’s waistband and pulled him even closer. Leaving one hand rubbing at the bare skin of his hip, Jim raised the other to tug Leonard into a searing kiss. He was determined to steal his breath and leave Leonard panting. It worked. Jim threw one leg around Leonard’s and rolled hard against him, grinding cock against cock, groaning at the hot friction as his jeans pressed a little too tightly against his straining erection. He pressed his free hand against Leonard’s ass, kneading a little, and encouraging him to thrust harder against Jim.

“ _God_. Please just-“ The friction was almost too much. Leonard didn’t want to come in in pants like a goddamn teenager but if this kept up, he might.

Jim thrust up against him, their cocks meeting hard again, and both of them moaning at the touch. He quickly moved his hands down to unzipp Leonard and then himself, tossing his head back with a relieved sigh. He reached forward again and tugged Leonard’s jeans and underwear down as far as he could in the awkward space. He desperately wished he could see Leonard, see if there was a flush that trailed down his chest to his cock, wanted to see how blown his eyes were, what his face looked like when he came.

“That feels so much better.” Leonard mumbled, pressing his lips lightly against Jim’s as he pulled him out from his underwear, running a hand down Jim’s shaft and loving the weight and girth in his hand. “This feels nice too.”

He laughed and squeezed Leonard’s ass. “Wish I could see you right now.”

Leonard kissed down Jim’s chest with a hum in agreement and sucked at Jim’s nipple, making him cant upwards into his touch. “Like that, huh?”

“Wanna fuck you so bad.” Jim thrust shallowly into the palm around his cock, and slipped a finger in between Leonard’s cheeks to rub lightly at his hole, making him gasp. “Bet you’d like that.”

“I’d like – _god yes, harder-_ like anything you do to me.” Apparently alcohol and arousal make him honest. “Fuck me hard, or slow, or upside down; I don’t care.” He was panting hard, Jim’s finger pressing so teasingly against his tight hole. “Want you so bad, but we can’t”

“What?”

“I don’t have anything with me-“

“Oh fuck. Neither do I.” Jim laughed. “So much for always being prepared.”

Leonard tightened his fist around Jim’s cock like a reminder of his presence. “Never was a Boy Scout anyways.”

“Mmm, yeah?” Leonard was thumbing at his slit in such a way that words were becoming hard to string together. “Got a plan?”

He removed his palm and licked it hungrily, giving Jim a show that he really wished he could see more of than just a shadowy outline. He took them both in his slicked-up hand, rubbing their cocks hard together, working up a fast rhythm. Jim slipped his finger back against Leonard’s hole, rubbing a light friction in time with each tug. It wasn’t long before they were both thrusting against each other, their rhythm nothing more than a sticky friction filled with badly stifled moans and gasps.

“ _More_. C’mon, so close.” Jim wrapped his legs around Leonard’s waist, thrusting heatedly against him.

“Aren’t you bossy.” Leonard tugged faster, twisting a little at the head in the way that made Jim gasp. He knew he was close too, as his stomach clenched and the friction started to blur his vision. It was so impossibly hot in that small space that he felt he might just burn up from the intensity of it all. Kissing Jim messily, he felt his orgasm build up tight in his abdomen. One more firm press of Jim’s finger against his hole and he came with a loud groan into his hand and across their stomachs.

“Messy.” He heard Jim chuckle and a pump of determination ran through his blood.

“You’re a bastard, you know that?”

“Maybe, but you like- _oh!_ ” Leonard scraped his teeth down Jim’s chest, and licked at his nipples again. With his hand on only Jim’s cock now, he gave it his whole focus, tracing the vein up to the sensitive head and back down again. 

“What’re you waiting for?” Jim was thrusting erratically into his palm now. “Come on darling, come for me.”

“ _Mmm_ , call me that again.” He managed to grin even as the heat building in his abs felt about to burst. “Say it with that sexy voice.”

“Fuck, you really love my voice, huh?”

“Please just-“

“Jim, _darling_ , come for me now.”

“ _Yes, god yes_ \- I love-“ He came hard into Leonard’s hands, his breath stolen in the heat and his words turned into gasps. With a last few slow thrusts into that tight palm, Jim felt blissfully empty.

Leonard wiped his hand off on the blanket and nibbled softly at Jim’s lips. “Good?”

“ _So_ good.” He carded a hand through Leonard’s hair and kissed the tip of his nose, feeling warm and sleepy like he usually does post-orgasm. “Can we just stay here forever?”

“We can sleep here, if that’s what you’re asking. That’s what I usually do.”

Jim rolled them over, bumping into the cover with a grunt and a laugh. He settled himself against Leonard’s chest and felt his eyes already drift close. “That sounds vaguely like something I should be worried about but I can barely-“ He stifled a yawn and buried his face deeper into the crook of Leonard’s neck.

“Just sleep, darling.” He ran a slow hand up and down Jim’s back. He was so warm beneath his touch it was like having a heated blanket. Jim didn’t respond but he felt a smile against his skin. Leonard couldn’t help but smile back. Despite sleeping, yet again, in the cramped space of his truck bed, this night didn’t seem as bleak as it usually did. Not when he had someone to share it with.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard was used to waking up in sticky heat, the cover of his truck bed stifling if he slept too much past sunrise. But this was a new problem altogether. Even the familiar pound of a hangover couldn’t blur the memories of last night. Jim, aka the human blanket, was glued to his body; face buried in his collarbone, arms and legs tangled with Leonard’s. He wriggled sideways, trying to find any cool air in the over-heated truck bed, but Jim clutched tighter and mumbled “- _beds aren’t suppose’to move_ ”.

“Jim.” Leonard pushed at his shoulders as much as he could in the narrow space. “C’mon sunshine, wake up already. You’re like a furnace.”

“Yeah I’m pretty hot.” He leaned up just enough to wink at the man beside him. “You’re pretty scorching yourself”

A hand snaked down to Leonard’s cock, making itself familiar with his morning wood. He gasped at Jim’s touch and tried to stop himself from grinding against his palm. “ _Jim!_ Seriously, the heat’s gonna get unbearable if we stay any longer.”

The hand left his cock and Leonard tried not to be disappointed.

“Fine, fine. We both need showers anyways.” Jim rolled off Leonard and wiggled back into his pants. “You got a place nearby? Preferably with breakfast too?”

Leonard busied himself with finding his clothes, grunting something unintelligible in Jim’s direction.

“I think it’s safe to assume that you don’t have a place and this truck may actually be your ‘ _place’_ but you know what, I’m in a benevolent mood and also way too fucking hungover to talk.” He tickled Leonard’s side to get his attention and received a swat to the hand. “This truck works, right?”

“Of course it fuckin’ does, how dare you-“

“Then you can follow me to the motel I’m crashing at.”

Leonard glared at him. “Are you tryin’ to tell me you had a motel nearby this whole time?”

“I uh-“ Jim shrugged. “Tequila.”

Leonard rolled his eyes but understood.

“That and you’re really sexy and I didn’t feel like waiting.”

It was Leonard’s turn to poke Jim, ignoring the flush creeping across his cheeks at the compliment. “The sooner you get your ass out from under here, the sooner we can shower.”

“Aye-aye, Bones.”

“ _What._ ”

“Your license plate? Old bones?”

Jim slid out from under the bed cover, stretching his arms in the fresh air before pulling his shirt back on.

“You forgot about your motel but you remembered my plates?” Leonard grumbled, quickly zipping his forgotten fly. “Your brain is weird.”

“Not denying that.” Jim flashed him a grin that competed with the bright morning sun. He tapped his head. “It's even won awards.”

“Uh huh.” Leonard glanced around, thankful no other bar-goers were around this early. They sure as hell looked like they had a wild night; hair sticking up, clothes wrinkled, and a pattern of hickeys on their necks. “Does your brain know how to get to the motel?”

Jim fished his keys from his pockets and twirled them around his finger. “Just follow me.”

 

\-----

 

Once again, Jim was thankful for his sharp mind. He hadn’t been following a map when he found himself lost-on-purpose at the bar. So finding the motel again was half gut-instinct and half on-the-fly calculations based on how long he’d been aimlessly driving last night. He checked his mirror for the umpteenth time and was relieved to see that the now-familiar dusty blue truck was still tailing behind him. He had been worried that Bones would let him go; that he’d turn the corner and forget about Jim and his reckless life. With every mile that Bones stayed behind him, Jim smiled a bit wider, soaking it up like positive reinforcement. _He likes you, he wants to follow, he wants more_. Granted, he could be in it for the free shower, but some warm voice in the back of Jim’s head doubted it. Although drunk, they had _connected_.

The motel came into sight, its crooked red sign perched above the sandy parking lot, and his stomach flipped. He really hoped they could connect again ( _and again, and again_ ).

He parked and hopped out of his car, Bones right behind him.

“Not bad.” Bones glanced around, looking quite at ease with rusty paint and flaking stucco walls.

“Home sweet home.” He gestured to one of the first floor rooms close to where he parked. “At least for now.”

“There’s a story there.” Bones walked through the door Jim had opened for him.

“Maybe later.” Jim leaned against the closed door and couldn’t help but give Bones a lingering once-over as he circled the room. The warm light streaming through the windows highlighted everything he didn’t see clearly in the fog of liquor and bar smoke. Bones really was handsome, in a rough-diamond sort of way. His jeans were well worn and the fabric hugged his thighs with familiarity. His ass, Jim was glad to notice, was _spectacular_. He felt his own morning wood return with interest as his eyes roamed across those broad shoulders that tapered to a trim waist, muscles in his arms and back shifting beautifully as he leaned over to grab a take-out menu from the desk. Jim’s mind, the same one that helped him wiggle out of tight corners, was _not_ helping in this case. His thoughts only fueled the warmth pooling in his gut with vivid recollections from last night; memories of Bones’s hands on his body, those plush lips saying “ _fuck me slow, or hard, or upside down_ ”. Jim wanted to do all three and then some more.

“-are you okay? Jim?” Bones was staring at him, a flush on his cheeks confirming he noticed how hungrily Jim had been gazing at his ass. “I asked you a question.”

“Sorry, I was-” He tried to think unsexy thoughts. It didn’t work. “What did you-?”

“I asked if I could shower first.”

“Yeah, Bones. Go right ahead.” Jim grinned, trying to be nonchalant about the sudden mental image of _Bones naked, water running down his body, Jim joining him and letting his hands trail down those abs and-_

“I’ll hurry.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m used to waiting.”

Bones cocked an eyebrow and Jim shrugged.

“Older brother.”

“Gotcha.” He peeled off his shirt as he walked towards the small bathroom. “I’ll try to be quick.” And he closed the door behind him.

Jim kind of hoped he wouldn’t be too quick. If he couldn’t squash down this erection before Bones finished his shower, he wasn’t sure he could keep hiding his obvious desire. Jim really _really_ wanted to fuck him. An air of mystery hugged Bones and there was nothing more that Jim liked than solving a puzzle. Wrap that puzzle in a dark and handsome package, and Jim became determined to solve exactly what that face looks like when he comes.

Bones wasn’t kidding about being fast. Jim had only just given up on ignoring his erection in favor of jerking off when Bones strolled back in the bedroom, hair still damp and nothing but a small towel slung across his hips.

Jim sat up from where he had sprawled back across the bed, fly unzipped, and hand clearly stroking his cock. He was too far along to hide it so he didn’t even bother, just increased the speed of his hand as his gaze trailed over Bones’s wet body.

He took one look at Jim, face pink and eyes blown, and couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips. “Need a little help finishing that?”

Jim jumped up and closed the small distance between them with a couple steps, hands immediately roaming across Bones’s chest. “Couldn’t help it; seeing you like this makes me want to repeat last night. Except better.”

Bones mouthed at Jim’s neck, littering his jaw with nips and kisses. “Hmm? Better how?”

Jim cut to the chase and pulled Bones’s towel off, and let both his hands settle possessively on his ass. “Well, we have way more room. And we have light, so I can see your face when I do things like this.“ He slid a finger between Bones’s cheeks and dragged it slowly across his hole, making Bones shut his eyes and groan. “That’s beautiful.”

Panting already, Bones pushed Jim back a little. “Hardly seems fair; I’m buck-naked and you’re still in clothes.”

Jim’s eyes roamed all that bare skin, following the trail of hair down his chest, stomach, and leading to Bones’s flushed cock, already growing with interest. “I don’t mind the view.”

Bones pulled him in by his belt, meeting his lips with a heated crush, hands working to get Jim further out of his pants. He fucked his tongue into Jim’s mouth with a passion, keeping him so distracted it took a minute for Jim to realize his pants and boxers were at his ankles and he was being backed towards the bed.

“Oh no,” He mumbled against Bones’s lips. “My turn.” He quickly turned them around and pushed Bones onto the bed, legs splayed and his cock framed invitingly. Jim pulled off his shirt and joined Bones on the bed, crawling between his legs with a wicked grin.

“Now what’re you plannin’ on doing down there- _oh!_ ” Jim had sunk his mouth down on Bones’s cock, engulfing it with a sudden wet heat that felt _good_. Jim’s arm across his stomach was all the kept him from thrusting up into that talented mouth. Jim hollowed his cheeks and bobbed up and down, creating a rhythm as he let his free hand stroke across Bones’s twitching hole. He was already cussing, but the volume doubled as Jim slid a spit-slicked finger into his hole, rubbing in a way that made Bones’s cock grow even harder against Jim’s tongue.

“ _More._ ” Bones groaned out. “I already prepped in the shower; I had a feeling you’d wanna fuck.”

Jim lapped at Bones’s tender slit as he lifted his head from his cock. “You a psychic or something? You could take that act on the road. The Prodigious Psychic Bones has a good ring to it.”

Bones managed to look cross even between gasps as Jim crooked his finger again. “Shut up and get back to-“

He slid three fingers in without warning and whatever comeback Bones was forming was lost as he threw his head back with a moan. He thrust down on Jim’s fingers, trying to fuck himself on that hand with an unrestrained rhythm.

Jim scissored his fingers, stretching him more and more, finding himself lost in watching Bones come apart at the seams, his own name caught between groans on Bones’s lips.

“ _Jim_ , please-“

He slid his fingers out and hurried to dig through his luggage for a condom and lube. When he turned back to the bed, Bones had rolled over and was propping himself up with a pillow, ass tilted towards Jim like an invitation.

“ _Bones_.” He couldn’t find the words to describe how fucking turned on he was seeing him like that.

“Got sick of waiting.” Bones tried to look annoyed but the blown pupils and deep flush that bloomed across his cheeks to his ears said otherwise.

Jim climbed on the bed behind him, quickly ripping the condom wrapper open. “Just a second more.” He rolled on the condom and leaned forward to pressed a light kiss to Bones’s ass.

Bones slid his knees even further apart, trying not to look too eager, but really wanting to get fucked. “Jim, for godsake what is taking so long-“ A tongue against his hole shut him up.

Jim lapped between his cheeks, teasing and slow, just barely breaching his hole and driving Bones insane. He clutched at the pillow and thrust back against that wet tongue, trying to encourage Jim to give more, to go deeper.

“Nuh uh,” Jim hummed against his hole, sending a shiver up Bones’s spine. “Gonna teach you patience.”

“Do you,” his voice was a low growl, words gasped out between heavy pants. “Exist only to drive me _nuts?!_ ”

Jim leaned back from Bones’s ass with a grin. “Maybe.” He let his hands roam up from his ass and land on Bones’s well-toned shoulders where he was delighted with a surprise. “Fucking gorgeous.”

“I know, I know. Just _fuck me already_.”

Hands ghosting across Bones’s shoulders, Jim traced the lines of an intricate tattoo. Splashed across his back from arm to arm was a stunning pair of wings framing a roaring lion, bursts of roses and magnolias spilling out from beneath the wings. Jim leaned in to read the scroll that wove through the roses and the lion’s claws, but Bones’s ass pressed back against his cock and reality popped into focus.

“Fuck now, look later.” Bones muttered.

Jim’s response was a long hard thrust, seating himself entirely in Bones’s tight heat.

“Don’t go easy.”

He pulled out of Bones with a slow tease. “I don’t do _easy_.”

He snapped his hips forward, knocking Bones further into the pillow. His moaned _‘Yes!’_ indicated that he didn’t mind in the slightest. Jim thrust with a heavy force, encouraged by Bones’s shouts and swears. The bed rocked against the floor, the headboard working its own rhythm into the wall. He hoped the neighboring rooms were vacant, elsewise they’d be hearing a free show.

“ _Harder!_ ” The sheets were tangled in Bones’s clutching hands. “Jim, fuck me _more_.”

He wrapped a hand across Bones’s chest and hauled him up into his lap. The change in angle must have been right because Bones collapsed back against him, breathing raggedly as he rocked his hips harder, impaling himself further onto Jim. With the hand not holding Bones against him, he started stroking Bones’s cock, fisting him with a tight heat in sync with each thrust.

“I’m so close, I-“ Bones looked at him with such open lust on his face that Jim felt his cock twitch. “C’mon darling, I want it harder, want you-“

He sucked hard at Bones’s neck. “I got you.”

Ignoring the burn in his thighs Jim doubled his efforts, snapping up into Bones with a savage energy, feeling like the whole bed was going to rock its way out of the room. Bones tangled his hands in Jim’s hair, pulling him down into a messy sideways kiss. Sharp waves of pleasure overloaded his senses and with one more twist of Jim’s hand on his cock he came hard, stripes of cum all over his stomach and Jim’s hand. His ass clutched around Jim’s cock, twitching as his orgasm ripped through him, and it pushed Jim over the edge. His thrusts turned erratic as he spilled into Bones, biting onto his shoulder to keep from screaming. They rocked into each other for a minute longer, trying to catch their breath in the aftershocks. Jim wiped his hand on the sheets and pulled out of Bones, making him hiss at the sudden cold.

“Well, that was…“ Bones chuckled, his voice rasp from moaning.

Jim saw the reddening spot where his bit on his shoulder, almost lost against all the color in Bones’s tattoo. He pressed a light kiss to it, a little thrill running up his spine to know that he left such a bruise.

Bones turned and flopped onto the bed, looking tired but blissed out. “I _just_ took a shower.”

Jim tossed the condom in the trash beside the bed stand and crawled onto Bones, quickly tangling his limbs with Bones’s.

“Well I guess we’ll just have to take another one.”

Bones laughed. “What’s this ‘ _we’_ you mention?”

“Cheap motels don’t have unlimited water, you know.”

Bones slipped his hands down and tickled Jim’s ribs, easily flipping them as Jim giggled. He pressed a kiss to Jim’s lips, sweet and chaste. “You’re an idiot.”

“And _you’re_ in my bed.”

Bones kissed him again, this time with tongue and heat and a promise for more. He leaned back from Jim, surveying the pink lips and flush. “I’ll be in the shower if you need me.” He jumped up and walked towards the bathroom again, adding an extra sway to his hips, knowing Jim was watching.

And he was. He watched that gorgeous ass and those colorful shoulders until Bones disappeared into the shower stall. Jim hopped out of bed, still a little weak-kneed, and unbelievably happy that he had finally stumbled upon a spot of luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have a whole universe of ideas for this AU and hopefully will get them posted sooner than later :)  
> As always, kudos and comments make my day are appreciated <3


End file.
